User blog:RubyDreamer/Si'ren the Thunder Scientist
|alttype = , |date = January 7th, 2016 |rangetype = melee |health = 40 |attack = 40 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 550 (+15) |mana = 0 |damage= 45 (+1.2) |range = 120 |armor = 15 (+2.7) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.9 (+0.01%) |healthregen = 0 (+0.1) |manaregen = 0 |speed = 345 }} Si'ren the Thunder Scientist is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Abilities Si'ren focuses his will and for a second transforms into pure electricity, jumping up to a certain distance instantly, causing both a small discharge where he used to be, and a larger discharge where he is now. Any enemies within 100 distance of his original location get hit for 12/14/16/18/20% of his spark, and those within 200 distance of his new location are hit for 30/35/40/45/50% of his spark. |leveling= 12/14/16/18/20% Spark |leveling2= 30/35/40/45/50% Spark |range= 100% AP. |cooldown= 20/18/16/14/12 }} Si'ren lashes out and releases a surge of static electricity, which when empowered, has the ability to jump to extra targets, but can never hit the same target more than 2/2/3/3/4 times. Surge can jump once for every 100 AP Si'ren has. Damage starts at 60/65/70/75/80% of Si'ren's Spark, and decreases by 5-15% per jump. Based on the range of jumps, with smaller jumps reducing the damage less, and a max range of 500. |leveling= 60/65/70/75/80% Spark |range= 500/550/600/650/700. |costtype= 10 }} When Si'ren is away from enemy champions, spark cloud grows, and creates a static field around him, that when hit by an enemy champion causes them to be stunned for up to 3 seconds, and does up to 120% of his spark in damage. While active, this also causes a small amout of damage to enemy creatures around him. It takes 5 seconds for his Spark Cloud to to form after it has been used, or Si'ren has died, and it starts out at 40% of his spark, growing to the full 120% in 80/70/60/50/40 seconds. Stun time is 0.5 seconds for every 20% that Spark Cloud is charged. Passive damage to enemy minions is 10% of the current charge every second. |description2= Si'ren can reign in his current active Spark Cloud for up to 5 seconds and instead channel it through his next Auto Attack. Or he can activate Spark Cloud again to cause 30% of the current damage to every enemy within range. Only the Active triggers the cooldown. |range= 300+30% Spark.. |cooldown= 30/25/20/15/10 }} Si'ren creates a spark field , and every enemy in the field is hit with a lower powered, but MUCH more deadly version of Spark Surge, that hits for a flat 20% of Si'ren's spark, can jump to ANY enemy still within the spark field, has NO jump limit, and can hit enemy champions as many times as it likes, as long as they remain in the spark field. Supreme spark CAN jump to enemy champions outside of the spark field, but it will not jump beyond them, and end there. Any enemy champion entering the spark field will create a new spark. Supreme spark lasts 2 seconds for every 100 AP Si'ren has, or up to 3 seconds per 100 AP if Si'ren remains in the field. |range= 550 |cooldown= 180/140/100 }} Lore Si'ren is not of this world, and as such, he reacts a little differently to the powers that otherwise power every other champion on the fields. The last thing he remembers, is working to fix a broken Flux Drive on his cargo ship, then the sparks, the heat, and nothing. When he appeared before the summoners, he came through the portal with such a blast of static electricity, that he instantly earned himself a name of sparky. Category:Custom champions